Princess Club
by Vic Powell
Summary: (AU) When Liddell's friend Kitty is invited to join the Sr. High's elite Princess Club but is then told she can't because of her friends, Liddell goes on A-Non-Blog and vents gossip. It gets out and Liddell has to work to restore the Princess Club member's reputations, her teacher Mr. Loue's, but how is such a loud and selfish girl supposed to do that? LiddelxLoue
1. Chapter 1

Liddel yawned, stretching and looking at the bat clock that was screeching at her. Eight fifteen… Why did that time seem so off? She sat pondering it until she remembered. School started in fifteen minutes! Grumbling and half tripping out of bed, she threw on the clothes she had put on her desk the night before. Purple skirt, black top, striped socks, heeled Mary Janes, and a purple bow tie. Grabbing her bag, she ran out the door, slamming it and tying her hair into twin tails on her way down the road.

The town was mostly old houses that were well kept and expensive. Liddell hated all of it. She ran most of the way to school, taking a stick of candy out of her bag and eating it while she tried to remember if she had brought her homework or if she had even done it the night before. Deciding it wasn't important, she took the stairs two at a time and paused outside her classroom, taking a breath and sighing. Opening the door, she inched to her seat.

"You're late, Liddell," the teacher said, sighing and running a hand through his silver hair. Pouting, the blonde girl sat down and shrugged. "Come on now, don't be upset. It's just one detention and you earned it."

"Shut up, your detentions are awful!" Liddell blushed a light shade, glaring at Mr. Loue. The man stared at her, surprised, and she puffed her cheeks out.

"Did… did you tell me to shut up?" Mr. Loue looked shocked and Liddell wasn't surprised. She normally didn't try to upset the teachers, at least to the point of shouting at them, but lately something had been nagging at the back of her mind, like a dream she couldn't remember but felt was important. "That's going to be another detention then, Liddell…"

"Argh, I don't want to!"

"Then be on time and don't yell at your teachers!"

The arguing between the two went on for a while until Kitty tugged at Liddell's sleeve and stared at her with large and innocent eyes. Finally Liddell calmed down and put her head on her desk, staring out the window instead of acknowledging Mr. Loue's presence. He didn't like it, but the well-dressed man would have to accept that not all students could be helped.

Home Economics was always fun, as Liddell focused on making cookies and cakes long enough to bake them perfectly. Her group included Gretel, a baking genius who tolerated Liddell's ranting with a quiet attitude, and Kitty, who had been Liddell's friend for years, always trying to understand why she was loud and obnoxious instead of being quiet.

"Door, don't put the jam there, you're going to-"

A clatter of plates landed on the table and Liddell looked over to see Door Mouse, a sleepy freshman like her, snoozing peacefully on the table, his best friend March Hare freaking out next to him. Since their group's cookies were baking, Liddell watched the two and began to laugh, always enjoying good entertainment.

March's dyed green hair fell around his collar in small curls, his slacks and white shirt reminding Liddell of a butler. Door's brown hair, matching eyes, and cream coffee colored skin gave him a sweet look, when he wasn't sleeping. Both boys liked Home Ec, although Liddell couldn't figure out why, and they drank a lot of tea with their crazy teacher, Mr. Hatter. Speaking of, he was right there with the boys, watching them and sipping at a cup of tea, making little comments about how to fix a watch with butter and jam, or what a lovely un-birthday it was. Liddell shuddered and looked back at her group, glad they were normal. Hatter, Hare, and Mouse were just too weird for her to take for more than a minute!

"Gretel, what patterns do you want to put on the cookies?" Kitty had a book out and was thumbing through it, showing the pink clad female some flowers and butterflies.

Gretel looked up from the excess dough they had and thought about it, licking a finger. "Why not a talking flower with a flutterby perching on its leaf?" Kitty stared blankly at the girl, but Gretel merely returned the gaze.

Liddell couldn't take their innocent stares anymore. "Ah, you two are too adorable! Kitty, you draw the flutterflys, Gretel, you can draw the flowers. It's a great idea." She meant well, but the two jumped, startled by her loud voice.

"And what'll you be doing?" Mr. Hatter had somehow snuck up on Liddell and she shuddered, her teeth starting to chatter at his sudden appearance.

"Eating the goods, of course," she finally replied, relaxing only when he moved on. Once he was out of earshot she sighed, rubbing her arms. "He is so creepy…"

Kitty toyed with her long sleeves, waiting patiently to design butterflies on the cookies, talking with Gretel about books about baking that she enjoyed.

After school Liddell walked to her locker and spun the bat lock until she put in her combination, put her books away, and turned to sneak out, but stopped short when she saw Mr. Loue waiting right behind her, smiling and raising a brow.

"Going somewhere, Liddell?"

Groaning, the blonde freshman dropped her head. "Just to your detention, Sir…" She grumbled all the way back to his classroom, but he cleared his throat.

"Not in there today, Liddell. I supervise a club and you'll have to sit there until your detention is over."

Liddell looked confused, but followed the pale, silver haired man to a door she rarely noticed. A crown was carved into the wood and Mr. Loue knocked before entering, six girls sitting around a table, tea and cakes laid out neatly. All the girls were sitting up straight, ankles crossed, and dressed nicely. The room itself was various hues of pinks, purples, and blues, making Liddell think of a cotton candy explosion. She recognized Gretel sitting in a pink skirt and capped shirt, stockings on her legs and velvet shoes on her feet. Next to her must have been her sister Hansel, in varying shades of blue with hair the color of snow just before the light touched it. Liddell had heard of the older sister, her icy personality only melting when it involved Gretel's smile. Many boys had confessed to Hansel, but the junior didn't want to hear any of it. Next was Kaguya, the school's most beautiful girl. Her long black hair was styled in a traditional Japanese hold, green dress only accenting her pale skin and quiet personality. Kaguya was talking to her fellow senior Lyra, the exotic student who enjoyed all types of dancing. They seemed to be opposites, Kaguya being quiet, whereas Lyra was almost loud and fired up, laughing easily and moving her hands a lot as she spoke, as if she couldn't hold still for even a moment. Sitting on Gretel's other side was Dorothy, her brown hair braided into two tails that fell over her shoulders. She wore a red jumper and matching shoes, but she looked annoyed almost.

As Liddell was about to look over the last chair, a rush of air next to her made her dodge out of the way. Loue was tackled by a chestnut haired beauty with blue eyes, who was suddenly babbling like a brook that needed to be dammed off.

"Oh my love, I'm so glad you came, I knew you'd remember when you saved me from that kidnapper last year that we were destined to be!"

"Ah, hi Aquell. I'm just here to supervise the Princess club today with Liddell."

Aquell stopped talking and turned her gaze on Liddell, who swallowed at the glare the Junior was giving her. "Hmph. Freshman. You don't need to concern yourself with them, my dear Loue, she can serve our tea for us!"

"Now wait just a minute you ditsy bimbo-"

"What was that you boorishly dressed-"

"Aquell, enough." Kaguya stared at the clingy girl and the teal-clad teen took her seat at the table. Loue let out a sigh and sat in a corner with a desk and a couple chairs, where Liddell joined him.

"Oh no Liddell, Aquell had a good idea. Why don't you serve the princesses their tea?" Mr. Loue smiled and Liddell glared at him, about to say something, but he spoke before she could. "Think of it as your detention for today."

Liddell stomped her foot, but she got up and went over to the group of girls, pouring their tea when they asked and giving them cakes. She wasn't very good at it though and spilled tea on the tablecloth, crumbled the cakes as she put them on the plates, and swore under her breath often.

Mr. Loue watched, sipping at tomato juice and trying to hide a smile. Once everything was served Liddell went back to her chair and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the so called "princesses".

"I think we might have to look for new members," Kaguya finally said, sighing. Lyra looked pained, but she nodded. "Lyra and I are graduating this year and will have to do a lot of work for our families. Does anyone have any suggestions for replacements?"

"I like Kitty," Gretel said softly, lowering her eyes a bit. Hansel patted her head and Gretel smiled, which made Dorothy and the blue clad girl smile in return.

"The Freshman who's always with…" Lyra looked at Liddell and then cleared her throat. "Well, we'll have to think about it. Any other suggestions?"

"What's wrong with Kitty?" Liddell glared at Lyra, who stared back at her blankly.

"Your friends have to be bad eggs if they hang out with you." Aquell had spoken up and stuck her tongue out at Liddell, who jumped up, looking for a fight. Mr. Loue grabbed her wrists and laughed, holding her back from lashing out.

"Why not Liddell? You'll have a year to train her." Mr. Loue smiled innocently, but Liddell could almost feel his smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Aquell flipped her hair, pouting. "What good would that girl do? She'd destroy this room, paint it black, and have ill-mannered people here for parties!" Liddell fought Mr. Loue's hold on her wrists, but he held on tightly. "Besides, it'd take more than a year to get that attitude to change…"

"That's it! I'm out!" Liddell stomped out of the room, slamming the door and leaving Loue with the six club members, who all stared at him with varying degrees of surprise and thought.

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Kaguya said, smiling. "I think Liddell should join."

"Kitty too?" Gretel looked up at Kaguya and the beauty nodded.

"That does not sound like it will happen," Hansel muttered.

"She's too… rough," Dorothy noted.

"She's a loud mouthed brat," Aquell snorted.

"Look who's talking," Lyra said teasingly, ducking a flailing arm as Aquell threw a tantrum.

Liddell logged onto her computer and then got on the A-Non-Blog, an anonymous blog site where people could rant and rave and not have anything traced back to them. Her blog for that day was quite… colorful.

"_And that stupid Loue, suggesting I join the club, while his precious favorite Aquell practically threw herself onto him. I wouldn't be surprised if she was secretly stalking him. Kaguya and her weird clothes, what's she trying to prove, that she's better than me? Snobby bitch, bet she gets around at the goth clubs. Hansel's got this thing for her sister, I'm sure of it. Dorothy too, the way she looks at Gretel is like a lion staring at a steak. And Gretel just loves it, the little attention whore. Speaking of whores, Lyra's got to be a stripper, there's no way she "just dances" because she loves it."_

Liddell felt better after she hit send and went to bed, hugging a bat plush and dozing off, not realizing just how much things would change over that night.

A/N: So I've been playing A Witch's Tale all weekend and I'm finally on the last world! I don't know everything about it, or how it ends really just yet, but Liddell is just too cute and fiery. I love writing about school and thought that this could be an interesting story. I hope people like this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Liddell woke up and smiled happily, stretching her arms over her head. A tattered doll lay on her bed and she hugged it tightly before she got dressed. Kitty had come over to get the blonde for class that day and when Liddell went downstairs, the brown haired, quiet girl showed a faint smile.

"Hey Kitty, ready to go?"

"Yes Liddell. How was detention?"

Liddell walked with Kitty to school, talking about Halloween and candy and dolls. Liddell wasn't great at making dolls, but she was trying to get better. Kitty knew that her friend was secretly gentle and kind but hated to show it, so she hid it by being a jerk. As they approached the school, Kitty looked up, confused.

"What is it?"

"It's really loud today…" Kitty took small steps towards the doors, listening to the snatches of conversation that were taking place.

"Gotta be screwing the teacher…"

"…Manipulative attention whore…"

"…Sister complex…"

"…Lesbian…"

The conversations went on and on. Liddell heard them and felt something churn in her gut, but she tried to ignore it until she passed the bulletin board and saw something very familiar hanging there. The extended version of her blog from last night, which detailed exactly what she thought of each Princess club member. Swallowing, she looked away, scarlet in the face. Her name wasn't on it, but it was still cruel for the girls to have such things spread about them. The whole point of A-Non-Blog was to randomly post and no one could tell who posted it or where it came from. The fact that it was on the board made everything Liddell say put her into a guilt trip.

Silence in the hallway made Liddell turn, her gaze resting on Hansel and Gretel. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before the whispering began. Hansel's glare went through the crowd and made people step back, her arm protectively around Gretel. She couldn't stop the staring and whispering, and soon they had left the hall and the babble returned to a dull roar.

"What's going on?" Kitty tugged at Liddell's sleeve, but her friend shrugged and tried to look helpless.

"Uhhh, I dunno! Maybe some jealous person got mad and put that up?"

"Why would they do that? It's so mean…" Kitty sighed and Liddell felt her heart clutch. Oh man, leave it to her best friend to make her feel guilty!

"I'll… I've… Let's get to class." Liddell took her books and went into Mr. Loue's class. He sat behind his desk, looking a bit peeved. Liddell saw him look up and in that one glance she knew that he knew. She swallowed, sitting down and looking at her papers. Class couldn't drag by any slower, and by lunch time she was feeling highly uncomfortable.

"Liddell."

"Stupid emo teacher."

"You wrote it."

"You can't prove it!"

"I could, but I won't. I want you to fix this."

"But… I… How?"

Mr. Loue sighed, looking around the empty classroom. He shrugged, letting Liddell stew over it during lunch. She sat quietly with Kitty, which was shocking enough to everyone around her, but she didn't even respond to any of the gossip. After her meal, she didn't feel well and went down to see Babayaga, a crazy old woman who looked like a mix between a mountain woman and a dead one. Seriously creepy, with a missing eye, the other yellowed, strange stitching around her mouth, and steel colored hair that was tied out of the way, the woman hobbled around the infirmary as Liddell came in. A staff was leaned up against a desk in case she needed it.

"Oh, there you are Liddell. I was wondering how long it'd be until the next class you wanted to skip."

"I… I don't feel well, Babayaga."

The crazy nurse looked up, examining the girl. "Hmmm. Sweating, flushed face, sour expression, looking down at the ground… What'd you do this time, girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're guilty of something. You did something and you feel bad. What'd you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Alright, then maybe this pickled toad will make your stomach feel better."

"Gross, no way!"

Liddell bolted out of the infirmary and right into Jabber Wock, a sophomore who wore a mask pendant and clothes that looked like he took two halves of opposites and sewed them together. He stared at Liddell before smiling, jumping back.

"Want to play a game?"

"No!"

"But this game will help you."

"How?"

"Collect the cards I left around the school. Some will go willingly, others won't."

"And my prize?"

"Wouldn't you like to know… Only Alice and Eld ever finished this game that's been passed down by all the Wock's."

Liddell bit her lip, then left to go back to class. A game, huh? She needed a game, badly. Home Economics was terrible that day. Gretel and Kitty baked while Liddell watched Mr. Hatter talk to March and Door, both of whom were looking at the pink clad Princess Club member pityingly. Finally at the end of class March approached the girl, stuttering and stammering about how sorry he was to hear about what had been said and that he didn't believe it. Gretel looked up at him and rewarded the boy with one of her rare smiles before leaving, Hansel right outside the door, waiting for her.

At the end of the day Liddell walked to her locker and was about to leave. When she turned, it wasn't Mr. Loue behind her, but rather White Rabbit, a creepy boy who wore maroon and had a skin thing, making his skin almost transparent, his hair white, and his eyes red. An albino, but a creepy gothic looking one. He stared at Liddell before saying softly, "Mr. Loue is waiting in his room for you, Liddell. Better go before you get another detention."

Liddell was about to say something, but she walked up to the classroom instead and was about to go in when she heard a discussion happening.

"But Mr. Loue, I'd never want to get you into trouble!"

"Then you'd better leave me alone, Aquell. We're never going to be what you want."

"But I l-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"But-"

"If you want me to keep my job, you will keep your girlish fancies away from me. Now go."

Aquell ran out of the room and Liddell moved back to let her by, but the student stopped and glared at her hatefully. "You did this," was all she said before she ran down the hall. Liddell went into the room and saw Loue staring out the window, sighing and looking disheartened.

"You should be thanking me; I got rid of your crazy stalker."

"Yes, but at what cost?" Loue looked at Liddell and she flushed a dark shade, frowning and looking away. "Have you thought about how you're going to fix what you did?"

"Uh… Well… I thought I might try to get to know each girl and… sew for her…"

Loue tilted his head, a smile almost showing. "Sew for them? And what then?"

"…Bake them cookies." Liddell pouted, looking at her feet and blushing. Loue grinned, then stood and patted the short girl on her head. "Hey! Creepy old man!"

"What? You looked so cute, how could I stop myself?" He gave Liddell a strange look and she felt her heart pound. Her eyes widened and she swallowed, looking away from him. "So who are you going to start with?"

"Gretel. She's in my Home Ec. Class and will be the easiest to get to know. I'll go over to her house tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"…Okay, tonight…" Sighing, Liddell began to write out a plan. Detention with Loue went faster today as she wrote, then drew for a bit, planning out what sort of doll to make Gretel as an apology. "You'll help me, right Loue?"

The teacher sighed, rubbing his neck. "Yeeeeah, I could I guess. After all, if you did this alone, you'd most likely get arrested for something!"

"What do you mean!"

"Haha, I'll tell you later. Let me see your plan."

Liddell begrudgingly showed him the plan, cheeks tinged pink as she glared at him and his laughing expressions. "Stop laughing at me!"

Neither of them noticed the girl standing just outside the door, looking in longingly before she turned and went down the stairs, sighing and leaving the school quietly.

A/N: So this hurricane has barely hit where I am. Strong winds, a flicker of a power outage, and… yeah. Two days off from work though, so… Lots of time to write. Next chapter, let's go to Gretel's and Hansel's house!


	3. Good-Bye

I shall not be uploading anymore fanfictions. Nothing will be updated and nothing new will be added. Bob69 is a user who took my fanfictions, uploaded them onto his account, and then posted them on their own profile. After reporting them to fanfiction a month ago, they've still got my stories as their's. I am highly offended by this because they obviously stole them, based on when they uploaded them and when I uploaded my stories, but doesn't seem to mind this. I do.

I am sorry for those who follow my stories and like them, but I will not write so someone else can take the credit for what I did. I will not remove my stories, but there will never be another update from me.

Good-bye, and it's been a fun... eight, nine years? I hope you all enjoyed what I did manage to finish and thank you for all your kind reviews you have given me.


	4. Good news! However

The person who has been stealing my stories has been caught. However, looking back on it, I don't really want to write fanfictions anymore. Yes they're fun, and sure they're entertaining, like candy, but I have something else I'm working on. A real, original story with my own characters. I may finish up some stories, but I've been quite wrapped up in my own projects. Thank you to those who support me, have helped me, and read what I've written so far here. When I finish my story I'll be putting it up on Wattpad, see how it does, etc. If you want to find me there and wait for the first draft, look up Faerhlsm on Wattpad.


End file.
